Drugged
by ShitCook
Summary: Zoro had an awful day at work. To compensate, he goes to a bar and tries his hardest to get drunk. Instead of drunk, he gets drugged. He is left to a blonde man taking care of him, also giving the blonde an excuse to take Zoro home with him. What does the drug do to Zoro while he's with the blonde? - AU, explicit sexual content, & mild bondage. Uke Zoro. Three-parter for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Three-parter, so yes, there is more to come! XD I already have them written and working on editing. Huge thanks to Snappdragon for being my beta! She is amazing guys. Seriously. She has a few stories too that are really amazing, if you haven't already read them. (Personally, I can't wait for her next chapter for Heartfelt Remedy Dx)**

* * *

Zoro had always enjoyed drinking. A high tolerance for alcohol kept him from rarely getting drunk. When he was fifteen, he went over the top at a party and had gotten wasted. That was his first, and last, time ever being drunk.

Until tonight, anyway.

Today was one of the worst days he had ever had at work and all he wanted was to get shitfaced. If he could, great. If he couldn't, well, it was worth a try.

He was currently sitting in a bar being hit on by some guy. The shirt the other man was wearing showed that he wasn't an overly muscled man. He had sharp cheekbones and green eyes.

Zoro hadn't bothered to learn the man's name. Nodding and grunting every now and then seemed to be enough for the man to stick around. At first, Zoro was hoping that the lack of a response would make the man realize he wasn't interested. However, after  
he got some alcohol in his system, he didn't really care anymore and just let the man talk.

He was only on his 6th glass, but since he had come back from the bathroom ten minutes ago, the alcohol had really kicked in, harder than it ever had. The alcohol calmed his nerves enough to the point that he was almost enjoying the stranger's company.

Almost.

Zoro wasn't going to argue though. He was aiming to get drunk, but didn't expect it to happen nearly this soon. While he sipped at his seventh glass, he found himself smiling as the intoxication of the alcohol jumbled his thoughts. Not being able to understand  
them anyway, he decided he should pay more attention to the stranger.

Pulling himself back to reality, Zoro caught the proposition that spilled from the other man's lips.

"So, do you want to get out of here? It's getting kinda crowded. We can go back to my place and drink if you want."

The suggestive look the man gave him was not what he had expected. What surprised him even more was that the idea of sex was actually appealing. However, all he had wanted to do that night was be alone with Jack Daniels, not have sex.

Zoro did his best to look for an excuse and not give in to temptation. Not that the guy wasn't attractive, he just wasn't necessarily Zoro's type.

"Um.. I'm actually waiting for someone." Zoro downed the rest of his glass and ordered a refill. He checked the time, which read 9:49 p.m., and kept going with his lie. "He's supposed to be here in another ten minutes." It was probably the most believable  
lie he could come up with.

Luck was on his side that night when his phone rang.

Picking it up to see who it was, he was glad when he saw Ace's name. Upon answering, he quickly came up with a plan to get out of talking with the stranger.

"Hey man. What's up?" Zoro eyed the other man to see his reaction. The movement of his eyes was too quick for his alcohol induced brain and he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Zoro leaned closer to the bar and put his forehead to the top for a second.  
Zoro also found that he was slurring his words a bit more than usual.

"Dude, I just got pulled over by this smoking hot police officer. Literally. His name was fucking Smoker! Who in the hell names their kid that?" Zoro took a minute to sit up, down his eighth glass and called for a ninth, before placing his head back against  
the bar. The pounding in his head had increased when he sat up.

"How did you get out of the ticket this time?" Zoro asked, mildly curious.

"The best blowjob of his life." Ace laughed in the background. Knowing Ace, it probably _was_ the best blowjob that cop had ever had.

"Lucky him. I could use a blowjob right about now." He felt his face heat up when he realized he had said that out loud. Trying to ignore his embarrassment, he continued. "So, when are you going to be here?" Zoro hoped to whatever higher power was out  
there that Ace played along.

"Be where? Wait. Are you using me as an excuse? Man! I taught you that move! And you know I'll give you one whenever you want, sweetheart." Zoro could hear Ace cheering and congratulating him through the phone and ignored the aroused and suggestive note  
in his last sentence. Zoro rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He lifted his head from the bar and felt his eyes circle his head a few times.

"Yes, idiot. The regular place. When are you gonna be here?"

"I'm not far from there. I can be there in five minutes. You sound like you've had one too many to drink. I don't think I've ever seen you drunk. Do I actually have to show up?"

He ignored Ace's last statements, refusing to admit he was already drunk. "No. He's not here. I'll see you in five, Firefist." Ace would get the message well enough. They both knew what would happen at the name.

He hung up and looked at the other man.

The stranger's expression was priceless. All of the color had drained from his face, while his eyes had widened with fear.

Zoro finished his ninth glass and moved on to his tenth while the man processed what had just happened.

Everyone in town knew who Firefist was, seeing as he was the most notorious pyromaniac in the higher parts of the Whitebeard gang. He was uncatchable, always worming his way out of the system's grasp. Rumors said that those who discovered his identity  
were killed, and only those in the Whitebeard family knew his true name. No one stuck around long after Firefist was brought up. Not unless you were the dumbest person in the Grand Line or completely immobile.

This one obviously wasn't stupid or immobile, because he bolted for the door, tripping over two chairs and a girl on his way out. Zoro couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched the man struggle. It was hysterical. The redhead that he had tripped over was  
swearing at him as he fled in terror. Zoro's vision blurred for a moment, before he watched the next person walk in. Following the redhead, was a blue-haired girl who seemed too high class to be in a run down bar like this one. After her, was a tall  
blonde man wearing a tailored suit with a deep blue undershirt and a tie.

Zoro nearly spit the contents of his tenth glass across the floor and counter when he saw the man walk in. Some liquor dribbled down his chin at the attempt to hold it in, nearly choking on it in the process.

The blonde looked like sex on two legs. The way the man held himself as the three walked was incredibly sexy.

He had confidence. Zoro could tell the second he walked in the door. He also had a really, really nice ass.

Zoro hurriedly ordered two more glasses and downed them as he watched the blonde. He felt his pants tighten and the blood drip out his nose at the sight. Quickly, he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, baffled. Now _that_ was a reaction  
he'd never had before.

The two girls sat down at a table away from the bar, but the man didn't. He smiled at them before turning and walking towards Zoro.

Well, he walked towards the bar. Zoro's vision blurred for a moment and he was glad that he had sat next to the spot where people ordered their drinks that night.

The blonde man walked up and stood next to Zoro, waiting for the bartender to notice he needed to be served. Zoro continued to stare as the bartender finally noticed Sanji when he came by to refillZoro's glass again.

Zoro knew he'd been caught staring when the man turned to face him. He would have been embarrassed, but something else grabbed his attention. He heard himself gasp when he saw the man's eyes.

Well, eye. The other was covered by his hair. It was slightly disappointing to Zoro, but the man's single eye drew his attention. The oceanic blue was captivating.

"Beautiful.." Zoro mumbled it under his breath, but the man had heard. Zoro knew because he watched the cutest blush dot the man's cheeks after he spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. You are just the hottest thing I've ever seen on  
two legs." Zoro eyed the man before his brain registered what he'd just said and seconds, both men had matching blushes across their cheeks.

Zoro's blood felt thick in his veins and all of it was sent south. Zoro turned in his chair to hopefully hide his erection and stared into his glass. He found himself fumbling for excuses.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so drunk. I keep saying things I shouldn't. Hell, I don't even know why I'm drunk. Usually I can go through three or four _bottles_ of this stuff before it gets me this drunk. Shit." Worried he might have scared the man off, he  
dared to make eye contact again.

Instead of the angry or freaked out look he had expected, the blonde looked confused, his visible eyebrow furrowed down.

Oh. _Oh._

That eyebrow!

Zoro couldn't help it. He laughed and opened his stupid mouth again.

"Holy shit! What is up with your eyebrow?" Zoro's watched as said eyebrow twitched in obvious anger. That had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

"Shut up, bastard! You don't have much room to talk, moss-head!"The man's voice stopped his laughter and spiked his blood pressure again.

"Fucking shit. Even your voice is sexy." Zoro stared at the man as his face turned pink again and began to wonder what his voice would sound like in bed. Hearing the man moan would be a dream come true.

The bartender arrived with a few beers, two hamburgers and some fries. It explained why the man was waiting so long.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Zoro watched as he picked up the beers and burgers with ease. Balancing them perfectly, he made his way back to the table with the girls. The blonde spoke with them for a minute after giving them a drop dead gorgeous smile,  
their food, and beers. The man pointed in Zoro's direction. The redhead wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde and nodded her head in Zoro's direction again. Zoro looked at the blonde for his reaction to the girl's gesture and noticed the  
vibrant blush across his pale cheeks.

The man really was gorgeous.

Zoro glanced at his ass as he bent over closer to speak with the two women. He deflated a little when he thought the man was going to kiss the red head. However, the look on both women's faces darkened and he realized that the man must have said something  
serious. Both females nodded in understanding and looked at Zoro. He turned back to his drink and drank it. Before he could order another, he heard footsteps behind him.

"What's your name anyway?" The blonde asked as he took the abandoned seat next to him. "Is this the same glass you've been using all night?"

Hearing his voice again was like a blessing. "Zoro. Yours?" He replied before continuing, "And yeah. Why?"

Long nimble fingers brushed against his when the blonde took the glass from Zoro's hand and sniffed it deeply. At the smell of the liquor, his face contorted into a disgusted expression. He went back and sniffed again.

"Shit. It's Sanji. Nice to meet you. And you were drugged. That's why, idiot."

"Drugged? I don't do drugs. I haven't- oh. Wait." Realization hit him like a brick. The man from earlier.

He stared at the blonde, unsure of what to say or do.

"C'mon. You're coming back to my place. You're lucky you weren't raped." Sanji grabbed his wrist and the feeling of the blonde's hands on him almost burned. He wanted to feel that touch more.

"Oh? Already? Isn't it too soon to pull me into your bed?" Without much choice, he let himself be dragged from his seat. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he felt dizzy and fell into the blonde. Sanji made sure to catch him thoughand pulled  
him up until he was standing straight again.

"I'm not dragging you into my bed. Not like this. I'm going to keep you at my place until the drugs wear off."

Did he just say 'not yet'? Did he want Zoro in his bed? Fuck it. Zoro let the smirk spread across his face.

"So you DO want me in your bed?" He looked up at the other man's blue eye and saw that blush again.

"I- I didn't mean..umm." Sanji's stuttering was absolutely adorable.

And the last straw.

Zoro launched himself at Sanji, pushing his lips against the other's in a heated kiss. Zoro felt Sanji resist at first, but he slowly gave in. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck, not wanting him to leave. He was _delicious._ He felt Sanji  
wrap his arms around his waist and pull them closer.

The action made Zoro moan when his erection touched Sanji's thigh. There was no doubt that the other man felt it, but he didn't stop. Testing his boundaries, Zoro flicked his tongue out and licked at Sanji's lips.

In response, Zoro felt Sanji's tongue shove it's way into his mouth.

In the back of his mind, Zoro heard someone whistling at them, but ignored it.

The blonde didn't.

Sanji jumped back from Zoro and turned in the direction the whistle had come from. Zoro followed his gaze and realized they were no longer in the bar. They were on the sidewalk under a light post.

"When did we get out here?" Zoro asked out of curiosity.

"You don't remember?" He looked back at Sanji, standing a few feet away and lighting up a cigarette.

That mouth.

He was going to be obsessed with it for a while and he knew it.

"You are just getting sexier by the minute." Sanji turned when Zoro spoke to him and saw the man practically drooling over him while he smoked. A satisfied smirk spread across Sanji's face. He loved the way the drugs were making this green-haired man  
act like a whore towards him.

"Hurry up. We need to get you to my place before the drugs kick in all the way and you pass out. Not to mention, you're already forgetting things. We walked out here while you made jokes about me wanting you in my bed. The fact that you lasted this long  
must mean the guy who drugged you underestimated you and your body." Sanji turned and walked down the street, expecting Zoro to follow.

And follow he did. Like a lost puppy.

Ten minutes later, Sanji was standing in front of his apartment complex with Zoro in tow. They walked inside and Zoro followed Sanji towards the elevators.

Once they stepped inside, Sanji stuck a keycard into a slot next to the buttons. The elevator automatically set for the sixtieth and top floor when he retracted his card.

"Oooh. Sexy AND rich. You've got everything, don'tchya?" Sanji turned around when the man spoke. There was no doubt about it. The erection in Zoro's pants told just exactly what drug they had given him. Unless Sanji really was that attractive.

Which was a legitimate possibility.

"Just shut up, bastard."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Zoro was so turned on and he knew they both knew it. He just wanted to have sex with the blonde hottie in front of him.

Sanji laughed at Zoro's statement. "A bit masochistic, are we?"

"Only for you, sweet cheeks."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Honey boo?"

"NO." The doors dinged open into an entire suite.

"Holy shit. This entire floor is yours?" The pet names forgotten, Zoro stumbled into the room. Without Sanji in front of him, Zoro fell flat on his face and groaned. "Sanji. Your floor is more comfortable than my bed. Can I sleep here? I'm really tired  
all of a sudden."

Sanji panicked. He knew some aphrodisiacs got you real horny before you were knocked out, waking up later with the feeling ten times stronger, and then passing out again without recalling what had happened. He had really been hoping that this wouldn't  
be one of those.

But of course it was.

Before Zoro could pass out, Sanji kicked the man in his side, causing him to roll over onto his back while clutching the side of his abdomen. Sanji had felt the tarsals of his foot connect with some of Zoro's lower ribs. He hoped Zoro would forgive him  
for it later.

"Ow! Holy shit! What was that for? What is your foot made of? Bricks? In a way, it was kinda hot though, so it's cool if you do it again." Zoro looked at him through glazed, yet hopeful eyes.

"Get up. The couch isn't much farther. You can sleep there." Sanji held his hand out to Zoro. He needed to get him on the couch before the man passed out. It would hurt to wake up on the floor. Not to mention, Sanji wanted him out of the way so he could  
think of a way to deal with the man when he woke up again and the drugs REALLY kicked in.

Zoro reached for Sanji. He really didn't want to move, but he would do anything this hottie said. He swung his hand around for a minute, trying to find Sanji's until the blonde got irritated and grabbed Zoro's hand on his own. Successfully, he pulled  
the green-haired man off the floor.

"Wait. The couch? Can't I sleep in your bed? I thought we were gonna do it. If we aren't going to do it, at least let me sleep in your bed. Please? Pretty please?" Zoro turned on Sanji with the biggest puppy dog eyes the cook didn't know the man possessed.  
His green, glazed eyes were shining with want, hope, and exhaustion. How could he say no to that?

"Fine! But don't touch anything!" Zoro's eyes shined bright and an excited smile spread across his face. Sanji knew it was the drugs making the man act like this, but it was still cute.

"Thank you, Sanji!" Zoro leaped at Sanji and kissed him again. Zoro didn't wait for Sanji's permission before he pushed his tongue inside Sanji's mouth. The taste of the blonde man was too much this time. Zoro moaned into Sanji's mouth, wanting more of  
the tall blonde.

Before things could get too out of hand, Sanji pried Zoro off of him.

"Dammit, Zoro. Later. First, you need to sleep."

"Later? But I want to have sex now!" He leaned in close to Sanji's ear. "Sanji. I want you inside me. Now. _Please_." Sanji groaned. He knew he needed to get Zoro in bed. To sleep. Not for anything else. The rest needed to wait.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Why didn't he think of it before?

"Zoro. If you go to bed right now, I'll give you a big reward later." To emphasize his point, he palmed Zoro's erection. "Don't you want that reward?" He leaned in and kissed behind Zoro's ear and down his neck a little. He knew too much would only make  
Zoro want it more now, so he kept it simple for now.

Reluctantly, Zoro backed away from Sanji.

"Where's the bedroom?"

Oh. Right. He was supposed to put Zoro to bed.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand to make sure the man was fully conscious on the way to the bedroom. Sanji led Zoro towards his room, not bothering with the lights. The entire wall in the living room was glass which allowed the city lights to illuminate the  
space. They shined bright enough that you could see almost everything in his apartment (except maybe the bathroom).

Zoro didn't pay attention to how they got there. Within a minute of him asking, Sanji led him to a room with a canopy bed with an iron frame, blue sheets, curtains and fluffy blue comforter.

The bed looked so comfortable. He felt relaxed just _looking_ at it. Before Sanji could change his mind in letting him sleep in the blonde's bed, he stripped and walked towards the bed.

"O-oi. What are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable sleeping in pants. Don't worry, sweet cheeks." Zoro turned back to Sanji, who was still standing by the door, and looked him in the eye from across the room before he finished explaining. "I'll leave my boxers on, so you have something  
to take off me later." He winked at the blonde and slid under the covers of the bed.

Sanji stood frozen in the doorway. Watching Zoro take off each piece of clothing was torturous. What was worse, Zoro was right. Sanji had been wanting to take all of those clothes off the tanned man all night. His body was mouthwatering.

"Sanji?" His head jerked up at the sound of Zoro's voice. He thought the man had fallen asleep. Instead, he saw the green mixed in with his sheets sit up. Sanji walked to the foot of the bed, waiting for Zoro to finish. "Aren't you going to sleep with  
me?" The question threw Sanji completely off balance. He watched as Zoro rubbed at his exhausted eyes.

"I was actually going to-"

"You don't want to sleep with me?" The look on Zoro's face reminded Sanji of a child told that they couldn't have candy.

Zoro was pouting.

A strong, muscular man who has the body of a god, was pouting.

Because Sanji wouldn't sleep with him.

"Fuck. Fine. But no touching!" Sanji walked towards the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed under the blankets beside Zoro. "Good night, Zoro."

The only thing in response was light snores.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji was woken by loud groaning. He shot up in bed, confused as to where the noise was coming from. Looking around, his eyes found the green-haired man beside him.

It all came back to him. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, processing that the glowing numbers read 2:43 a.m.

Worried now, he scooted closer to Zoro. He pulled the covers back a little to see the man covered in sweat. His eyebrows were knitted together and his hands were clenching the bed sheets, almost as if he was in pain. But if Sanji was right, Zoro was in  
/a completely different state of distress.

Sanji pushed back the heavy comforter down to his knees to reveal Zoro's tense form underneath. He didn't miss the dark green boxers (the guy must really like green) holding in the man's arousal or the already wet front. Zoro groaned and rolled over slightlyonto  
his left side, giving Sanji a wonderful view of an ass cheek with the boxers held tightly over it from the strain of holding in his arousal. Impressive.

He did his best to ignore it.

Deciding that being useful would be a good distraction, Sanji got up and went into the bathroom. After soaking a rag in cold water, he wrung it out and brought it back to the bedroom. Sanji placed the damp towel on Zoro's forehead and when the coolnesstouched  
his forehead, the other man moaned slightly in his sleep. The heat that his body gave off warmed the rag too quickly, making Sanji all the more worried for him.

Checking on Zoro one last time, Sanji decided that he'd go into the kitchen and make the man some soup. The sweating and temperature could be caused by the drug or it could be a simple fever that Zoro's body caused to try to get the drug out of his system.

Either way, Sanji knew the man needed food.

Before leaving, he pushed Zoro into the middle of the bed. That way, if he rolled over, there was less of a chance that he'd fall off.

* * *

Upon waking up, Zoro noticed that he was alone. He sat up and a piece of cloth fell from his forehead and onto his stomach. It was wet. Sanji must have done it.

It worried him a little, that Sanji wasn't there, but he could see that Sanji's clothes were still on the floor. Also, the spot in the bed beside him was still radiating warmth. The blonde must have gotten up, but hadn't been gone for long. He lookedaround  
for a clock, his eyes eventually coming to rest on the nightstand. It was 2:59 in the morning. Why would Sanji be up that early?

When he thought of the blonde, somewhere nearly naked in the house, he groaned in pain. The idea of looking for Sanji crossed his mind, but he soon remembered a reason as to why he probably shouldn't.

He looked down at the erection between his legs. There was already a wet spot across his boxers. Albeit, he could probably already guess what that was, but curiosity got the best of him.

Zoro lifted the rim of his boxers, peering inside, and understood why they were so wet.

He had already cum.

While he was laying next to Sanji.

A blush threatened to spread across his face as Zoro hoped that Sanji had not noticed the state of his underwear. That would be embarrassing. Even if Sanji did know, that did not change his current problem: his throbbing erection. And he wanted  
craved the man. Zoro wanted to taste every piece of pale skin. He wanted to feel the man deep inside of him. Not just inside him though. He wanted to feel Sanji hands and mouth on his own skin, to be marked by the blonde. 

That was when he remembered what Sanji had said to him before he fell asleep.

 _"If you go to bed right now, I'll give you a big reward later."_

He moaned, the memory of Sanji's hand on his dick causing his whole body to ache with need. He moaned again when he was reminded of what it felt like to have Sanji's hands rubbing against his dick.

He really wanted Sanji inside of him. _Now._

Sanji told him he'd get a reward. Hopefully, he could provoke that reward into happening as soon as possible.

Knowing the preparation process already from detailed accounts from Ace, he fumbled around on the bed before knocking the rest of the covers off of himself. He knelt onto the floor to reach under the bed, between the mattress and box-spring, hoping tofind  
lube. The boxers rubbed teasingly light against his erection as he searched.

Eventually, he sat on the bed, disappointed in his unfruitful search. He glanced at the clock again.

3:12 a.m.

The nightstand! Why didn't he think of that first?

He stood up and made for the top drawer, groaning when his restrained erection rubbed against the confines of his boxers. He yanked open the drawer, desperation hurrying his movements.

The smile on his face couldn't be stopped. The drawer contained a few different bottles of lube, handcuffs, a dildo, and something that Zoro assumed was a butt plug, if he remembers Ace's descriptions right. He shrugged it off and grabbed a bottle oflube.  
Strawberry flavored.

Excited by his discovery, he hurriedly ripped the boxers off and dispensed them on the floor. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees, head towards the headboard and his ass facing the door. He just couldn't wait for theblonde  
to fuck him.

He wanted Sanji in every way he could get him.

He coated his fingers, breathing heavily in anticipation. Holding himself up on his left hand, Zoro reached around to his backside and pushed a finger in. He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. The feeling alone made him cum. He saw starsfor  
a split second before shooting his seed across Sanji's sheets.

It felt so _good_ to finally have something inside him. The drugs in his system heightened the pleasure enough to override the initial pain from stretching himself for the first time.

One finger wasn't enough for long. Needing more, he shoved in a second finger, moaning louder at the feeling. Zoro ignored the slight pain it caused, more focused on the way his erection throbbed between his legs.

Pulling his fingers out, he shoved back in, trying to reach deeper and deeper.

The bedroom door opened.

* * *

Sanji walked into the bedroom and expected to find Zoro asleep. Instead, the man was fingering himself on Sanji's bed, a moaning mess. Needless to say, Sanji's boxers got really tight, really fast.

He felt his limbs go weak and almost dropped the tray of soup and a glass of water onto the floor. Quickly, he set it on his dresser and looked back at Zoro.

Sanji's entrance hadn't seemed to slow him down. He continued to finger himself as he watched Sanji move around the room over his shoulder.

Cautiously, Sanji approached the end of the bed. Zoro was a delectable treat giving himself up to Sanji in his bed. He looked at Zoro's hand and watched as the man pumped his fingers in and out of himself at a harsh pace.

"Sanji. S-sorry. I came on your sheets." Sanji glanced down at the bed between Zoro's spread legs. Like the man had said, white liquid was soaking into his sheets. For once, he didn't really care, and wouldn't mind the stain either. His attention turnedback  
to Zoro's fingers thrusting in and out of what looked like a _really_ tight hole that Sanji felt the urge to feel for himself. "Just.. _please._ Touch me. _Fuck me."_ Seeing Zoro like this was beginning to chip away at his restraint.

He climbed onto the bed with Zoro, kneeling between Zoro's legs.

It only took a moment to glance around to find the bottle of lube and grab it from where it had been left on the bed. Sanji gave his fingers a light layer. He didn't need too much since Zoro already had his own lubed fingers deep within himself.

Without a second thought, Sanji pulled Zoro's own hand away from his hole. He plunged his own two fingers inside the man and twisted them brutally.

 _"Oh, fuck! Sanji!"_ The man screamed as his arms gave out, leaving his ass in the air. Sanji had only brushed his prostate a little, but it was enough to overwhelm the green-haired man.

Sanji felt Zoro's walls tighten around his fingers. It was so warm inside Zoro. He wanted to take him. He wanted to fuck him so hard that the floor below them would know who Zoro belonged to. Sanji felt the urge to make the man below him scream out inhis  
name in ecstasy.

 _Ecstasy._

Like a slap to the face, Sanji was snapped out of his lustful haze when he was reminded that Zoro was under the effects of drugs. He slowed the pace of his fingers as he took control of his lust once more. Zoro voiced his disappointment at the actionwith  
a low groan, clearly unhappy with the sudden lack of pleasure.

He couldn't take Zoro like this. However, he also knew that Zoro needed release more than anything right now. The drugs were going to strain his cock, and his mind, to the point of excruciating pain. What would happen if Zoro didn't get that release?Sanji _really_ didn't  
want to think about how painful it would be for him.

"Sanji? Please, fuck me. I need you in me."

Tonight was really going to test Sanji's limits.

"Not yet, baby." Sanji plunged his fingers into Zoro again. This time, he curled them instead of twisting.

 _"Fuck! Right there! Sanji!"_

Sanji watched as Zoro shouted and came from the brutal hit to his prostate, spreading the old stain wider across the sheets. His limits were definitely being tested. This man was just too much. Every time Zoro screamed Sanji's name, Sanji wanted to givein  
and pound into his tight ass. His breathless moans made Sanji's cock twitch with anticipation and want.

"Zoro. How about we try something else?" He pulled his fingers from Zoro and stood up before he could protest. Sanji made his way over to the nightstand, leaving Zoro to pant heavily with his hands clenched in the sheets, and his face crushed into the  
/pillows. Sanji looked back at him and felt his balls tighten in the need for release. It was so hard to keep his focus when he was faced with the sexiness of the other man.

Zoro's face was pink from the heatand sweat was beading up in his hairline. He had his left cheek on the pillow as he watched Sanji's every move with hungry eyes. Some drool ran down his chin as he panted, waiting and _oh_ , so ready for Sanji.

Sanji _had_ to stick to no sex tonight. He just had to. For Zoro's sake. He'd help the man get release, so he wasn't in as much pain, but no sex. That would be his golden rule for the night, a line he could not cross.

"Push the blankets to the foot of the bed and lay on your back," he told Zoro as he bent down to pull stuff out of his nightstand. He retrieved the handcuffs from the top drawer and some rope from the bottom drawer. He could go back for the bandana laterif  
Zoro couldn't stay quiet after Sanji decided they were done.

Sanji heard the rustling of the sheets and blankets behind him as the green-haired man did as he was told. When he turned back around, he was greeted with the sight of Zoro waiting patiently on the bed behind him, his persistent erection standing firmand  
proud as the man lay spread eagled on Sanji's blue sheets. He obviously didn't care he was lying in half of the mess he made earlier; the man didn't appear to have an ounce of shame. Albeit, that could be the drug's fault too. Dammit.

Sanji climbed on top of Zoro and sat on his stomach. He knew his weight wouldn't be too much for Zoro. The green-haired man was practically made of muscle.

Behind him, the heat from Zoro's arousal could easily be felt through his boxers. However, he couldn't let that distract him.

Before he could change his mind, he grabbed Zoro's wrists and pulled them together above the man's head. He cuffed one wrist, wrapped the cuffs around one of the headboard's iron bars, and then securely cuffed the other.

With the man safely restrained, Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro's forehead. The tan skin was drenched in sweat, but Sanji ignored it. He kissed Zoro's cheek, his nose, and then his lips. Unsurprisingly, Zoro moaned into it, pleading for more. Sanji pulledback  
to continue down the trail of Zoro's jaw; tasting the salty skin of his neck, and then finally reaching the wide expanse of his chest. He sucked on Zoro's right nipple when he came to it, hearing the man's moaning reverberate throughout his  
kept up the ministrations, teasing the other nipple with his fingers. Remembering Zoro's slight masochistic kink, he pinched the nipple roughly while he bit harshly onto the other. Zoro bucked his hips and Sanji felt the man's dick rub needilyagainst  
his back.

 _"Holy fuck,"_ Zoro groaned desperately, looking back at him with pure lust in his eyes.

Sanji switched nipples with a wicked smirk. Simultaneously, he flicked harshly at the recently bitten nipple and bit down on the other. It was deep enough to have a bead of blood seep through a small puncture wound.

 _"Shit!"_ Zoro's hips bucked again, rubbing against the top of Sanji's ass crack and lower back.

The blonde lapped at the blood before sucking harshly on the small wound to stop the bleeding. Zoro bucked again and Sanji felt a warmth run down his back. Sanji sat up straight, completely surprised at the strange feeling.

Zoro had just come. On Sanji's back.

From nipple play.

Drugged or not, Sanji couldn't help, but feel slightly proud of himself for that feat.

He could feel the liquid all the way up to his shoulder blades. That part was certainly impressive. At his change in position, he felt it run down his back and pool at the top of his boxers, slowly soaking into them.

Sanji looked at Zoro for confirmation. Sure enough, Zoro looked sheepish and wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji! I didn't mean to!" Zoro looked so scared and it was cute. Sanji couldn't help it. He giggled at Zoro's reaction.

"It's fine. Tonight is an exception for a few things." Lifting himself up and over Zoro's ever prominent arousal, Sanji trailed the rest of the way down Zoro's body with kisses.

When he reached Zoro's pelvis, he avoided the man's arousal entirely. Instead, the feather-light kisses were placed down Zoro's right leg. When he got to the man's foot, Sanji made sure he kissed each toe as he picked up the rope that he had dug fromthe  
drawer earlier. With practiced movements, Sanji used it to tie Zoro's ankle to the bedpost.

Taking his time, he kissed back up Zoro's leg and then down the other, giving it the same treatment. Once that foot had also been securely tied, Sanji sat back and stared at his prize.

Zoro seemed as calm as ever, seeming unbothered by the ropes trapping him under the near stranger. He wasn't panting as much as he had beenand the pink tingethat had spread across his skin had gradually faded. Hopefully, this meant the drugin his  
system was finally being washed out.

"Sanji. Are you gonna fuck me now?"

Sanji blushed at the blunt statement. "No. I'm gonna blow you," He replied before taking Zoro in his mouth. Without giving the other man time to react, he opened his throat and swallowed down the entirety of Zoro's cock.

"Wha-OH! _Oh. Sanji. Fuck."_ Sanji heard the handcuffs clink as the chain linking each cuff was pulled taut around the iron barred headboard. He had wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Zoro's cock, taking a moment to appreciate its size.

It was thick, but not too thick and he certainly wasn't lacking length. Was there anything about this man that wasn't perfect?

Sanji ran his tongue along the bottom, enjoying the minty taste of the man tied to his bed. He swirled his tongue around the tip when he reached it, purposely avoiding the slit in the top. However, once he was sure that he had Zoro hot and bothered, hemade  
his move. In one swift lick, he dipped his tongue into Zoro's slit, catching the pre-cum as it dripped out. The noise that Zoro made was music to Sanji's ears. The whimper turned groan seemed to catch in his throat as his whole body convulsedagainst  
his bonds.

Zoro was definitely getting close, but the blonde knew he could tease him a bit more.

Sanji pulled the tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He moved his hands to Zoro's prominent hip bones and held them down as he began to bob his head up and down. Each time his head rose, he would give the slit a lick. Each time his head felldown,  
Zoro's cock slipped deeper into his mouth and he sucked harder, pulling moans from the man. He picked up his pace, feeling the man twitch under his hands when he wanted to thrust into Sanji's mouth, but couldn't.

Zoro looked down and watched Sanji swallow him. The blonde was definitely talented with his tongue. He watched as the other man buried his nose in green hairs, taking in the smell of mint and sweat. Sanji's eyes flicked up to meet Zoro's when the blondetook  
him whole and an aroused shiver went down his spine.

"Fuck! I-I'm..." Sanji pulled his head off and took him whole again before he could finish his sentence. He felt Sanji's cheeks hollow out against his dick as the man gave a hard suck. "Close!"

Zoro felt his release hit him and all he could do was ride his high as Sanji milked him of what was left of his seed.

Sanji sat up with a satisfied look on his face. Blue eyes locked on Zoro, making sure that the green-haired man was watching when Sanji wiped some cum off of his chin with his finger. He stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked on it, moaning around thedigit  
as he did so. He let his eyes roll into the back of his head at the taste of the other man. Zoro really was delectable in every sense.

Sanji had to end this. Now. He had already cum in his boxers when Zoro released in his mouth, and he could not risk pushing the line any further.

He crawled his way back up Zoro's body, unashamed of the wetness in his boxers. Laying on the man's chest, he leaned forward and kissed Zoro lightly. He could feel the man's arousal still awake against his thighs.

"Will you be okay if I don't fuck you tonight?" Zoro looked disappointed at the news. It was cute. Does this man look cute with every facial expression? For a few minutes, Sanji just lay there on Zoro, waiting for an answer. "Zoro?"

"I guess. I'm not craving it nearly as much. My head is a lot more clear than it was earlier. I think I can last the night just fine." The determined look in Zoro's eyes was captivating. Sanji could gaze into those eyes for hours.

"That's good. I didn't really want to leave you tied up all night."

"You were going to leave me tied up all night?!"

"Well yeah. I wasn't having sex with you with the drug so heavily in your system, dumbass." Sanji reached up and flicked his forehead playfully, knowing full well that the man couldn't touch him while he was still cuffed.

After laying comfortably atop Zoro for a few more minutes, Sanji remembered that it was a little after 3 in the morning when they had started this. He looked at the clock again.

5:23 a.m.

Sanji climbed off of his newly acquired human furnace and untied both of Zoro'sankles, but left the ropes tied to the bed. He'd take care of those another day. He looked at the cuffs and Zoro eyed him expectantly.

"Um.. Zoro. I forgot. I lost the key to the cuffs a while back." He watched as Zoro's pull tightened again.

"You what?! And you used them on me knowing that?!" Sanji laughed at the outburst. Zoro was far from amused.

"I'm just kidding. Your reaction was pretty funny though." Sanji made his way over to the nightstand and pulled out the key.

After Zoro was unlocked, Sanji inspected his wrists and ankles. The cuffs hadn't been tight enough to do much damage, but from one look at Zoro's bulging muscles, he knew the man could've pulled hard enough earlier to hurt himself. The skin was a littlered,  
but he didn't see any breaks in the skin. The worst that he saw was, that in some areas, the cuffs had taken off a good layer of skin. In contrast, his ankles were perfectly fine. Though, Sanji did come across the matching scars on the man'sankles.  
He noticed them earlier, but hadn't taken a lot of time to look at them.

Sanji got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Stripping himself of his boxers, he wet down another rag to clean the cum from his skin. Perhaps they could take a shower tomorrow?

When he looked up in the mirror, Zoro was standing behind him. He hadn't heard the man follow him.

He almost felt self conscious standing next to Zoro naked. Sanji knew he was attractive, but the green-haired man looked like a god in comparison. The man had tanned skin, deep ridges between each thick muscle, and a scarred body that made him look reallysexy.  
Sanji's body was muscular, but not in the same way. His upper body wasn't nearly as built, but he knew his leg muscles made up for that. His unmarked skin was pale, and the ridges lining his abs were smaller. It gave him a feeling of inadequacy  
/for a man like Zoro.

Their eyes met briefly in the mirror before Zoro averted his gaze, letting it trail hungrily down Sanji's body. Large, calloused hands moved to Sanji's hips as the man held him in place to plant a kiss on his shoulder.

"I meant what I said earlier tonight. You really are beautiful." He punctuated his statement with another kiss to Sanji's shoulder and Sanji's cheeks darkened to a deep shade of red.

Sanji loved the feeling of Zoro's lips on his skin. Expecting the man to go further, he tilted his head to the side a little. Instead, Zoro surprised him.

Silently, the man took the rag from Sanji and began to wipe off his back for him.

It took Sanji a minute to realize that Zoro was cleaning up the mess he had made on Sanji's back. Sanji had completely forgotten about it. He felt his cheeks redden slightly at the memory of it.

When Zoro deemed him clean, Sanji took back the rag to finish wiping himself down. When he was finished, he opened one of the bathroom cabinets and rummaged through it for a minute. Zoro looked utterly confused when Sanji turned around. Instead of explaining,he  
put some of the cream, from the tube he had retrieved, on his finger and grabbed Zoro's hand. Carefully, he applied it to the abused skin around Zoro's wrists. The temperature of the cream quickly cooled down the man's red marks.

After the ointment was applied, he wiped Zoro down a little, just in case any fluids had been left behind from earlier, before dragging Zoro with him back to the bed.

Sanji stripped off the fitted sheet and threw it against the wall somewhere. To cover the rest of the bed, he pulled the top sheet over the mattress for an alternative to lay on as Zoro waited patiently behind him.

Zoro laid down before he could, pulling the comforter up from where he had shoved it earlier at the end of the bed. He then rolled over to face the edge of the bed. No doubt, trying to keep his distance from Sanji. The interaction in the bathroom wasenough  
for Sanji to know he still had a hard on. The drugs wouldn't leave his system that easily.

Sanji had different ideas though. He slipped under the covers, pressing himself up against the other man and wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist. He pulled him close, welcoming the warmth that radiated from the tanned skin.

Since they had met in the bar earlier, Sanji had felt a connection with this man. He was charming, in his own way, and beautiful. Each scar simply added to the rugged canvas. He didn't want to let this man go. There was just something about him. It wassomething  
that Sanji wanted with himin the future.

He nuzzled his face into Zoro's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"Good night, Zoro."

He heard the light snores coming from the green-haired man and giggled. Of course he'd be asleep already.

Sanji tightened his hold on Zoro, wondering just how much Zoro would remember, if anything at all.

The next time they woke up would be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N - Yay! I'm so glad people are reading this! xD lol I'm sorry. It's been a few weeks. I've had college finals week, my SAT and my beta (the most amazing and wonderful Snappdragon) has been busy. I was trying to post every other week, but that didn't work out too well, obviously. Thank you for waiting, reviewing and commenting!**

 **Azurai Wolf** **\- Lol it was fun writing drugged Zoro! xD You'll have to wait and see what happens with his memory though! xD**

 **Vincent** **\- Lol I'm really glad you love it and that you've never read one like this before! It was one of my goals to make him cute in this! xD You did comment twice, but thank you for both! lol**

 **Killerjoe** **\- I'm glad you love it! Thank you! I am the farthest from a genius though, sadly lol. It'll only gets harder for Sanji from here on out. xD (see what I did there? lol) Here's the next chapter at least! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **risyn** **\- Mission accomplished then!**

 **Kathi1225** **\- Don't worry, you're not the only one who enjoys it lol. I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter was just as good as the first.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Zoro opened his eyes, he felt absolutely squished. He was laying on his back on an extremely comfortable bed. However, there was an incredible pain in his side, like he had gotten hit with a baseball bat. There was also something wrapped around oneof  
his legs so tight that it almost hurt. Confused, he looked down and met a head of blonde hair.

 _Sanji._

He recalled meeting the man at the bar last night. The blonde had come in with two women, but had chosen to sit by Zoro and talk to him.

 _Why though?_ His brain supplied the answer with a memory.

" _Nice to meet you. And you were drugged. That's why, idiot."_

Sanji had taken him home last night. Whether the man actually ended up raping him or not, he didn't really care because, well, Sanji was fucking sexy. He didn't feel much shame in what he remembered saying to the blonde at the bar either. All of it wasthe  
truth.

He thought about the rest of the night, but couldn't remember much of what had happened after he arrived at Sanji's apartment. As if on cue, his face ached, reminding him that he had fallen on Sanji's floor at some point last night.

The blonde had put him to bed…

And then...

He couldn't recall anything that had happened between Sanji putting him to bed and then Sanji giving him a blowjob. Even that particular memory was sketchy at best. He remembered some, but not all of it. One thing stuck with him though.

The memory of Sanji swallowing his cum would haunt him forever. The man's moan as he wiped off a bit from his chin and sucked it off of his finger was still echoing in his ears. He hoped he'd never forget that sound.

His face heated up at the memory and he felt himself harden slightly. Guiltily, he looked down at Sanji again.

The blonde was sleeping peacefully on top of Zoro. His golden hair was splayed across Zoro's chest and it sparkled in the sunlight that dripped through the blinds.

Forcing himself to look passed Sanji's gorgeous face, he noted that the blonde's arms were wrapped tight around his abdomen. He also realized that the tightness around his right leg was from Sanji. The man had both legs wrapped around Zoro's one, squeezingit  
tightly. His foot was starting to tingle from lack of circulation.

Those legs were so damn strong.

Zoro wiggled his leg a little, hoping to dislodge Sanji enough to get the feeling back in his toes.

Sanji legs didn't budge. Instead, he groaned and Zoro watched a curly eyebrow furrow slightly at the disturbance. His legs tightened even further, something that Zoro hadn't realized was possible, and the unexpected pain made him let out a loud  
pained sound was loud enough to wake the man on top of him.

Sanji opened his eyes slowly, but didn't want to move. Zoro was the warmest heater ever. He frequently woke up cold under his comforter and it felt wonderful to wake up warm for once.

He noticed the man below him stiffen and shifted to look up at him, his hair falling perfectly over one eye before Zoro could see both. The one visible blue eye met two green ones and he gave the man a small smile when he noticed the blush across Zoro'scheeks.

Then he felt it. It had twitched against him when he smiled.

Zoro was hard again.

It poked happily at his stomach and Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro, watching as his face turn dark red.

"You're hard again? You came five times last night! How are you still hard? The drug has to be out of your system by now." The blonde's tone was teasing. However, Zoro only heard one thing that the man said.

"I came five times?" He asked, shocked at the statement, before continuing on a much more pressing matter, "And can you please stop suffocating my leg? I can't feel my foot."

Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro. He really didn't remember anything. How was he supposed to tell Zoro about everything he did last night?

"Sorry." He unwrapped his legs from Zoro's. "And yes. You did."

"Did we have sex last night? And why can't I remember anything after getting back to your apartment? I only remember when you gave me a blowjob. I don't remember anything in between. By the way, thank you for that. That was really hot." Zoro had so manyquestions  
to ask. His memory was nearly blank and he wanted answers.

"No, we didn't have sex. You can't remember everything because that's what the drugs did to you." He felt the heat rising on his face. He had kind of been hoping that Zoro wouldn't remember the blowjob. He didn't do that for many people. It had only beenhis  
second time, and he hadn't swallowed the first time either. However, Zoro didn't taste bad. _At all._

"So what happened after we got here?" Zoro was almost afraid of the answer. The look on Sanji's face confirmed his fears.

The blonde had a smirk on his face so wide that it almost touched his ears. At first, Sanji had been irritated that Zoro didn't remember anything. However, he realized how much fun it would be to relive the events at Zoro's expense.

"Oh? Would you really like to know?" Sanji sat up in Zoro's lap to straddle him, purposely grinding himself against Zoro's hard member. The comforter fell from his shoulders to land on Zoro's thighs.

Zoro let out a low growl. He felt his hips buck lightly at the touch. Sanji had a really nice ass, and it felt exceptional against his dick. Hesitantly, he slid his hand up Sanji's naked hips and ran them up his back, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin  
/over hard muscle. The action brought back another memory.

"You really don't remember?" He asked Zoro before he continued further than the simple touches.

"No. And why did I wipe off your back last night?" The smirk on Sanji's face stretched again and his teeth began to show.

"You wiped your cum off my back." Zoro's face turned bright red.

"You can't be serious." Zoro replied, completely baffled.

"Yeah. It surprised me, too. Want to know the best part?" Leaning down, he whispered the next part into Zoro's ear. "I didn't even touch your dick when you came. All I had to do was play with your nipples." Sanji slid his hands along Zoro's chest andpinched  
both of the nipples between a thumb and forefinger. Zoro growled again, holding back a moan.

Sanji admired the dark bite marks surrounding both nipples. On the nipple that bled, each tooth was traced perfectly into the man's dark skin.

"Fuck. Sanji, don't." Regretfully, he pulled Sanji's hands away from his chest by the man's wrists, causing Sanji to sit up again. Sanji's hair was ruffled a little from sleep and it made him look downright fuckable. Zoro held him there and looked intothat  
blue eye. In it, he could see a flash of hurt at what he had said. "Tell me everything that I did last night first." A spark of amusement flickered in the blue eye when the other man realized what Zoro had meant.

"Gladly. Under one condition."

"What condition?"

"No matter what I say, you can't look away from my face." Zoro thought about it for a minute. He was really getting worried about what he had done. The condition that Sanji proposed only made him more suspicious.

He had to know.

"Fine. Start at when we got off the elevator."

All of Sanji's pearly whites showed at the response. This was going to be fun.

"First, you fell on your face after tripping on your own feet. You almost passed out on my floor, but I kicked you to wake you up." Sanji pointed to the man's side to emphasize his point. "Then you implied that you wanted me to kick you again becauseit  
turned you on." Zoro followed the man's finger and his jaw dropped at the purple and blue bruise on his abdomen that was about eight inches long and six wide.

"Holy shit. You kick hard, asshole. No wonder it hurts so much." He poked at it experimentally and flinched.

"Hey. Look at me." Zoro met his eyes and waited for him to continue as he settled the hand he used to poke his bruise onto Sanji's waist. "I told you to sleep on the couch. You argued that if we weren't going to have sex, and were going to sleep instead,you  
should at least get to sleep in my bed. You begged to be fucked and said you loved my dirty talk. The only way I could get you to go to bed was to tell you I'd give you a reward if you slept. I only groped and kissed you a bit, but you obeyed."

Zoro's eyes were wide. He probably never saw himself doing something like that. Sanji was happy with his reaction.

"I brought you to my room and you stripped. You left your boxers on, called me sweet cheeks, and said I could take them off you later. In reality, you took them off, so you owe me for that. I should get to strip you completely at least once." Strippingsuch  
a man would be heaven. He hoped Zoro complied.

Zoro rolled his eyes. He was absolutely embarrassed at his actions and had a feeling it would only get worse. However, the request was something he could easily comply with. Sanji had already seen him naked, so why not give the man a chance to strip him?

"Fine. As long as I get to strip you, too. It'll be just like unwrapping a present." Zoro eyed Sanji's naked form. The man was still sitting on him and he had a good view of most of his body. Zoro licked his lips at the sight of him. There was no way  
/to hide his half hard state.

Sanji didn't miss the movement. He felt himself twitch at the action. "Okay. Back on topic, sweet cheeks."

"I don't think I'm the one with sweet cheeks." Zoro removed his hands from their places on Sanji's body and quickly squeezed the blonde's ass, gripping the mounds tightly and pulling them apart a little bit. Each cheek fit and filled up his hands perfectly.

Sanji couldn't suppress his moan. Those hands felt so good on him. When Zoro squeezed, his body instinctively leaned forward to let the man do as he pleased. His hands found purchase in Zoro's pecs, digging his nails into the tan skin each time Zoro spreadhis  
cheeks.

" _Shit._ Zoro. Like I said, back on topic."

"Okay." A satisfactory smirk settled onto his face at Sanji's reaction. "What did I do next?" He kept his hands firmly on Sanji's ass, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the sides of it.

"You crawled into my bed and pouted when you realized I was planning on sleeping on the couch. I said I didn't plan on going to bed with you. It was the cutest thing ever, so I changed my mind and went to bed with you." Zoro's grip loosened slightly.

He had _pouted._

Sanji kept going. "When I woke up, it was close to 2:50 a.m. You were groaning in your sleep and your temperature was high. You had come in your boxers in your sleep."

At hearing this, Zoro felt absolutely ashamed. Sanji had seen him like that.

"I put a wet cloth on your head because I didn't know if it was the drug or a real fever causing the high temperature, so I left to make you some soup. It's actually still over on the dresser." Sanji nodded at the nearby piece of furniture.

Zoro followed his gaze and spotted the tray. Like Sanji had said, the soup and a glass of water sat untouched.

"When I came back in here, you were fingering yourself in the middle of my bed, begging me to touch you and fuck you." Zoro's face turned tomato red. This is what Sanji had been waiting for. "You had already come again from fingering yourself. You apologizedabout  
coming on my sheets." Sanji smirked softly, tracing a finger down the tan chest as he continued, "I'll admit, I couldn't stop myself. I fingered you a little bit."

Zoro's eyes widened at this. His cheeks couldn't get any more red. To top it off, Zoro knew that Sanji could feel his dick twitch excitedly when he said that Sanji's fingers had been inside of him.

"You kept screaming for me. You were so deliciously warm. I can't wait to do it again." He reached behind him and cupped Zoro's balls as a silent promise that he'd take the man later. He heard Zoro gasp at the feeling.

Zoro had never been so embarrassed and turned on in his life. He tried to take his mind off it by griping.

"You take forever to tell a story." Sanji retracted his hand and slid it up Zoro's thigh and back to his stomach.

"After, I didn't want you begging or attacking me for sex, so I cuffed you to the bed. You were so obedient. I kissed my way to your nipples while I sat on your stomach." Sanji began to absentmindedly run his hands up and down Zoro's body as he talked,using  
his fingertips to trace each place he had kissed the night before.

"I sucked and bit until I felt you come on my back. It was definitely a surprise. You apologized for that, too, but I kept going. I finished kissing you down to your toes and tied your ankles to the bedpost. You asked again if I was going to fuck you,  
/but I told you I was going to blow you instead." Zoro's face stayed a deep red throughout the entire story. It deepened here and there, but Sanji knew he was enjoying it. Zoro's dick was very much awake beneath him and twitching.

The green-haired man listened to every word Sanji said. As he spoke, Zoro was beginning to feel more and more ashamed of his actions.

He had _begged_ for Sanji. He _never_ begged.

He had screamed the man's name and Sanji hadn't even fucked him yet.

Zoro put his hands over his face, feeling completely ashamed of himself. This man had known him less than 24 hours, brought him home, took care of him, made him soup, and in return, Zoro had stained the man's sheets and had begged to be fucked.

He found himself doing something that he rarely ever did. What else could he do?

"Sanji." He spoke to the man from behind his hands. How was he supposed to face him after that? "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I hope I didn't force you into anything."

"Don't be sorry, idiot. Next time, just don't let your drink sit on the bar. Didn't anyone ever teach you to never leave your drink unattended?"

"I know, Mom." After he took his hands away from his face, Zoro rolled his eyes at the man on top of him, yet again.

"Besides, I probably would've tried to pick you up anyways." It's the truth. The man was hot.

"Yeah. I forgot about that. Who were the girls? You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"I'm not that kind of guy. The cheating type, I mean." Sanji sent Zoro a wink for good measure. "Or the straight type."

A grin worked its way onto Zoro's face at the answer. "Good. Now, I do believe, you owe me a reward for going to sleep last night?" He sent Sanji a suggestive look and gave his ass another light squeeze.

"Yes, sir." Sanji felt his dick twitch in excitement. Leaning down, he kissed Zoro deeply. Sanji dragged his nails lightly down Zoro's sides, being mindful of the bruise. Tongue found tongue as Sanji continued his exploration back up the green-hairedman's  
abs. His fingers found Zoro's nipples and he pulled playfully at them.

Zoro felt like he was already going to come. Sanji's hands left a burning trail on his body, and each tweak of his nipples sent shivers straight to his cock. And then there was Sanji's tongue. The kiss was deep and dominating, while also teasing and  
to mention that Zoro never knew that a man could taste so good.

Sanji pulled back from the kiss for air, wiggling his ass a little against Zoro's hard member.

Zoro moaned when he felt Sanji rub against him again. Despite how much he'd like to be in Sanji, he wanted Sanji to be in him more. After last night, it was also what Sanji deserved.

Sanji kissed Zoro's jaw and followed it down to his neck, lifting his body off of Zoro's in the process. Finding his jugular, he bit down lightly before dragging his teeth across tan skin. Sanji felt Zoro's hips buck into his own, their erections colliding  
/and forcing both to moan.

Eagerly, Sanji searched for the lube that Zoro had gotten out the night before. Finding it on the floor by Zoro's boxers, he popped the lid open and coated his fingers. The need to feel Zoro's heat was overwhelming.

Sanji shifted onto his knees between Zoro's legs, watching as the other man bent his legs at the knees and spread them open. Zoro looked at him expectantly, panting like had been the night before.

He was breathtaking.

Sanji sat there for a moment, taking in the image of the man before him, opening himself up to Sanji. The tan skin was flushed a light shade of pink and his puckered entrance was tightening and loosening under Sanji's gaze.

"Sanji?" Their eyes met for a moment and Zoro panicked at the other man's lack of action. Maybe Sanji didn't want him after what had happened last night.

"Yeah?"

"You.. um.. you want this. Right?"

The hurt in Zoro's eyes and voice as he spoke those words broke something inside Sanji.

"I have no reason not to." He leaned forward and gave Zoro's nose a peck before he kissed his lips. Sanji did it slowly, hoping it would make Zoro understand that he wanted this. He wanted him.

He wanted Zoro and everything that came with this man.

The realization made Sanji pull away enough to look at Zoro's face. He gazed into his eyes, deep in thought.

"Zoro. Before we do this, I want to ask you something." The flicker of fear showed in those shining green eyes when he spoke, but the green-haired man buried it quickly.

"Sure. What is it?" Zoro didn't know if he wanted to know or not.

"Will you go out with me?"

Zoro was left reeling from the unexpected question.

"What? Why would you want to go out with someone like me?"

"What kind of question is that? Have you _seen_ you?" Zoro blushed for what must've been the millionth time today.

"Fine. Yes. I would absolutely love to go out with you."

Sanji's eyes lit up at his answer. Leaning in, he kissed him again and spoke, "Good. Because I didn't want this to be a one night stand." With that said, he drove two fingers into Zoro, knowing he'd be okay with the hint of pain.

Zoro's back lifted off of the bed slightly at the intrusion. He could easily feel Sanji's long, slender digits wiggling inside of him. He breathed harder at knowing they were Sanji's fingers.

"Fuck. Sanji. _Harder."_

"Already?" Sanji twisted his fingers inside of Zoro, pushing them in and out roughly. Every now and then, he spread his fingers apart, opening the man's entrance more. Placing his left hand on Zoro's right knee, he pulled his legs aparta little  
further. He wanted to see his fingers diving deep into Zoro's entrance.

Glancing down, something else caught his attention. He could clearly see Zoro leaking pre-cum already.

It looked too delicious to turn down.

Leaning over between the man's legs, Sanji lapped up the liquid leaking from Zoro's tip. He pulled the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, all while he curled his fingers to lightly brush over Zoro's prostate.

" _Haa. Fuck!"_ Sanji pushed a third finger in while Zoro's attention was on watching Sanji's mouth. He curled his fingers a little more forcefully against the ball of nerves andwatched the magic happen.

Zoro's back lifted off the sheets again, his fingers grasping desperately at the bedding, while he let out a deep moan.

"Zoro. Do I need a condom?"

"No." Zoro was sweating profusely and breathing heavily at a sporadic pace. His anticipation began to build when he felt Sanji's fingers leave him. He heard the cap of the lube and chanced a glance at Sanji. The blonde was stroking himself, spreadingthe  
liquid over his hard member and Zoro didn't miss the pre-cum that was heavily leaking from the tip. They both knew they wouldn't last long.

Sanji abandoned the lube and grabbed a pillow, "Lift your hips a little." Zoro did as he was told and Sanji slid the pillow under his lower back to elevate him more. Hopefully, it would help take pressure off of his ribs while they moved, too. Sanji wasstarting  
to feel bad about kicking him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hurry up."

Sanji turned his focus back to Zoro. He gripped the other man's thighs and lined himself up. Gently, he rubbed the tip against Zoro's hole, and then pushed in slightly to feel the heat and the ring of muscle give way. Zoro groaned and fisted the sheets.

Sanji pulled back out.

Zoro's head shot up from the pillows of blue to look at Sanji incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to hear you beg for it again."

Zoro looked distraught. He wanted Sanji inside him. To take him.

The last thing he wanted to do was beg.

"Sanji. For fuck's sake. Don't make me beg. You know I want you. Last night was last night. I can't believe I begged at all."

Determined, Sanji dipped the tip into Zoro again before pulling back out. He saw the pleasure cross Zoro's face and his head fell back into the pillows as Sanji did it a third time.

"Are you sure you don't want to beg?"

Groaning at the teasing, Zoro dug his nails into the sheets. He really needed Sanji more than anything right now.

"J-just fuck me already. _Please,_ Sanji. I want you in me. _I ne-need you in me._ " Zoro didn't know how else to beg. He hoped it was enough for Sanji. Just that much was fucking embarrassing. The stutter just made it even worse.

However, the words sent a shiver of lust through the blonde, who choked back an aroused groan. Sanji leaned in and kissed his sternum before he finally buried himself in Zoro's heat.

Zoro flinched as he felt Sanji fill him to the hilt. The sheets under him were about to rip from his tight grip.

"Holy fuck, _Zoro_. You feel fucking _heavenly_. This was so worth waiting the night for." Sanji was about to pull out, but hesitated when Zoro felt too tight around him and he noticed Zoro's facial expression. "Hey. Open your eyes. Are youokay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me a second. You're fucking huge."

Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro on the lips. His eyelids fluttered open afterwards, but he still looked unsure and uncomfortable at Sanji's size.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything until you're okay with it. I'll wait all day if I have to."

Sanji placed kisses all over Zoro's face while he waited for him to adjust. When he reached the man's neck, he felt Zoro's arms around him. He left arm was wrapped around Sanji's shoulders, where it rested on his left shoulder blade. While Zoro's rightarm  
crossed over to rest on the lower right side of Sanji's back. Calloused hands ran across his skin in circles.

Zoro's hole tightened and Sanji groaned at the sensation, letting his head fall down onto Zoro's shoulder.

"C'mon, curlybrow. Move. _Fuck me like you wanted to last night_." Zoro whispered it into Sanji's ear and nipped at it. Inside him, he swore he felt Sanji grow harder.

That was all it took for Sanji to snap.

He pulled out and slammed back into Zoro, satisfied at the noise that escaped the green-haired man. He moved his right hand to Zoro's hip and kept a tight grip on Zoro's thigh. Sanji pushed and pulled Zoro against him slightly as he fucked him.

Feeling Sanji inside him, he let out a moan and dug his nails into pale skin. Sanji groaned in approval at the action and met Zoro's gaze.

"Don't be afraid to scratch me harder, sweetheart." He smirked and kissed Zoro. At the same time, he changed his position a little, driving himself harder into Zoro. Pounding into his prostate with unbelievable accuracy, Sanji pulled away from the kissto  
hear the man moan.

" _Fuck! Sanji! Faster! Oh, fuck me! I! I'm g-getting close!"_ His name sounded wonderful pouring out of the mouth of the man below him.

Sanji pressed his chest closer to Zoro's, wrapping his arms around his abdomen and holding him tight. He sped up his pace again, never missing the man's thoroughly abused prostate.

Zoro felt Sanji moving deep inside of him andfor a moment, he thought that he could be dead and that he was in heaven. He couldn't hold back the noises anymore. He dug his nails into the pale skin of Sanji's back for something stable to cling  
dragged his left hand from Sanji's left shoulder blade, down to the man's right side, knowing he left a trail of marks and possibly some blood. He did the same with his other, leaving bloody nail marks from Sanji's right lower back and over tohis  
left mid-back.

He wrapped his arms around Sanji again, pulling them closer together. The adjustment forced Zoro's dick to be pinned between them, rubbing against Sanji's stomach and chest each time the blonde thrust violently inside of him. The friction between themwas  
too much. Holding on for dear life, Zoro came between their heated bodies.

" _Fuck. Sanji."_

Sanji was equally overwhelmed. He could feel Zoro's cum on his chest, the mixture of the man's sweat in the cuts on his back, and the warmth from the tightening of Zoro's ass at his release. With the man beneath him lost in climax, Sanji felt himselfdoing  
the same.

He emptied himself inside of Zoro, whispering in the man's ear.

" _Zoro. Shit. You feel incredible."_ He kissed Zoro's ear as his body gave out. Picking a comfortable position, he rested his head on the broad chest, staying inside of Zoro. Strong arms were still wrapped around his body, holding him possessively,as  
he listened to the man's heartbeat.

"Could you pull out? It feels really weird."

Of course Zoro had to open his stupid mouth.

"Bastard. No. Not yet. Just give me a minute." Sanji wanted to revel in the feeling of someone else so close to him. It had been so long since someone had simply held him like thisor had made him feel so wanted.

Hell, he didn't know if he'd ever felt this wanted or had felt so serene with someone else. Zoro's presence alone was calming.

Not long after they spoke, Zoro brought a hand to the blonde hair and began to run his fingers through it. It only made Sanji feel all the more peaceful with the man by his side.

After a few minutes of listening to Zoro's erratic heartbeat settle into a calm rhythm, he found himself drifting to sleep.

Against his body's wishes, he lifted his head and found Zoro's eyes staring back at him. Against his own wishes, he sat up and pulled out of Zoro.

Zoro moaned somewhat at the feeling. He was still pretty sensitive after all.

Sanji rolled over and lay beside Zoro in comfortable silence.

"Today is Saturday, right?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Yeah."

"Are you free today and tomorrow?" Sanji blinked at the odd question, but thought for a moment.

"I'm free. Why?"

"Because now you're not. If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you today. Tomorrow, I want to take you out." Zoro blushed a little at his own proposal. This would be his first everything with a man. He and Ace had joked a lot, but nothing  
/had ever happened between them. "Also, there's something I should probably tell you."

Panicking now, Sanji looked at Zoro with fearful eyes. Did Zoro have some sort of disease? Did he have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Was his boyfriend in the Mafia? Was Sanji going to be hunted down and killed for this? Maybe he's married?

Zoro didn't miss his reaction. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad, curly." Sanji's eyebrow furrowed at the nickname, but he visibly relaxed. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him in close next to his side to soothe the blonde. Thankfully,  
/Sanji threw his arm across Zoro when he was pulled close. "I just thought you'd like to know you were my first guy."

"Oh, thank _god_."

"What were you expecting?"

"That you were married or had some STD."

"Nope. To both."

"Although, I'm also glad I'm the only one who has gotten you to beg and see the look on your face when I'm inside you. Can I take a picture next time?" Sanji didn't even looked shameful or embarrassed at saying any of that out loud.

Meanwhile, Zoro's face was beet red again.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, sweet cheeks."

"Dammit, moss-head! Don't call me sweet cheeks!" Sanji bit angrily into Zoro's pec.

"Ouch! Fuck you bite hard, curly!" Zoro jumped, but didn't argue any more. They both knew it turned him on.

"Anyway, it's almost one in the afternoon. I don't like sleeping all day and am in need of a shower. I don't want my back to get infected." With that, Sanji untangled himself from Zoro and the rumpled blanket and sheets, heading for the bathroom. It gave  
/Zoro a good look at the marks on Sanji's back.

"Jesus. Your back looks awful. I didn't know I scratched you that hard." The blood had mostly dried, but not before it had dripped all across Sanji's back. It almost looked like someone had taken red paint and splattered it across his back.

Sanji only smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, some will scar. I want a reminder of the look on your face when you came and felt me come inside you." He winked at Zoro's red face.

By now, he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. With the smile still on his face, Sanji shook his head a little, gesturing to the bathroom. "You coming, moss-head?"

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you wonderful readers! This is the third and final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. xD Sanji did get rewarded for holding back the night before. I don't really plan on doing an epilogue or anything, but I might if it's something that you guys want. I might just do short one-shots after all this happened, I don't know. CURRENTLY, I'm trying to, and only half successfully, write the next chapter to Fifty Shades of Sanji. To get the smut juices and ideas flowing for that, I've been writing short fics, this being one of them, and I'm also currently working on another. One was a Law x Kidd one and some people were surprised to like it xD lol It is called Shocked and it's not too long and it is a dom/sub relationship, if anyone is interested in the kinkier side of this side(I know I am). I also need to get to work on writing the one-shot for Zoro's weaknesses. xP Thank you, the four of you who actually voted in my poll!**

 **A shout out to Snappdragon because she is the wonderful girl who beta'd these three chapters and she did a lot for me. She is really amazing guys! I'm tellin' ya lol I can't wait for her next chapter of Heartfelt Remedy and IT IS A ZOSAN PAIRING.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all my readers, for favorites, follows and reviews. It really makes my day when I get a review that someone liked my story. :) I refuse to stop writing (no matter how bad my writing is), SO look out for more smut later. xD**

 **If you have any prompt ideas, don't be afraid to share them with me! Thanks, guys!**


End file.
